The Other Side
by Haze Ryu
Summary: Something is up with Gene. What could all these signs mean?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Outlaw Star. I don't own anything  
except my PS2. I'm a person who is obssesed with the Phoenix and anime.  
  
A/N: Yeah my first fanfic blah blah blah. Yadda yadda read review. Simple  
am I right? Ok so enjoy. And I haven't seen the anime in a while so  
there may be some things wrong like misspelled names so whatever I get  
wrong I need you people to tell me what is wrong.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Some people know me, and some people don't. My name is Gene Starwind. I am a pilot for a space ship named the Outlaw Star. I have a small crew that  
would seem ordinary but they really aren't. Aisha Clanclan of the Ctarl Ctarl empire. Twilight Suzuka, a swordsmen er I mean swordswoman if that is a word. Jim Hawking, a super computer genius that looks up to me as a big brother. Melfina um no last name. She is like the ships navigational system  
after she gets put into a tank of who-knows-what.  
  
All five of us have been friends for quite some time now, but I fear that  
in this story our friendship will slowly die away. I have been getting  
memories of myself doing dirty work and I'm now a wanted criminal for  
thievery, murder, and grand theft auto. Although I have stolen ships.  
  
I cannot tell you from where I am writing this from but I must say that I  
am still wanted even to this day...my story of evil begins here.  
  
I was sleeping as usual and having my dreams about beautiful women...as...usual so yeah. I slowly awoke when I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. It was Melfina. "Gene wake up it is time for breakfast." Not only was Melfina the 'navigational system' but she was cook of the ship. Better than having any of Aisha's food. I slowly got out of bed and put on my normal outfit. (  
If you're reading this then you know what it is ) I went towards the  
kitchen, almost tripping over my feet. I thought I had a hangover but I  
didn't remember drinking the night before.  
  
I kept my body against the wall so I wouldn't collapse. I sat down at the table and put my head on it. "Give me back my game!" The next voice shot through my mind like a fresh caster bullet. Aisha..."No way it'll ruin your brain more than it is already ruined." And again my head started pounding  
from the other voice this time it was Jim. "My brain is not ruined!" Screamed Aisha at the top of her lungs. The noise almost knocked me out and I slid out of my chair onto the floor with a thump. Everyone looked at me and I saw Suzuka poke her head out from one of the doorways with ramen in  
her mouth.  
  
Melfina ran over to me and kneeled down, placing a hand on my forehead. "Gene, your warm I think you should stay in bed today." I got up and shook my head. "I'm fine I think I just have a hangover..." Jim blinked. "But Gene you didn't have a drop of alcohol last night you passed out on the couch at  
about eight then woke up at ten and went to your bed." I stood up in confusion. Memories of what I thought were from last night shot through my mind. I could see the outside and I could hear sirens. I saw hands carrying something. Something that looked just like woolong. "Was I out last night?" Aisha blinked. "What was that?" I quickly shook my head and snapped back into the real world. "Nothing, just talking to myself." I slowly started backing away from the door. "Well I'm not feeling to well so I think I'm going to just go lay down in bed for a while...night!" I ran to my room and  
closed the door, locking it tightly.  
  
"What did I do yesterday?" I laid back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I had the top of a bunk bed that both Jim and I shared. ( I think Jim and Gene share a bunk bed. I haven't seen it in so long. ) I threw up and pillow and caught it out of boredom. My mind wandered off again, back to memories. I heard voices I heard saying someone was under arrest but I couldn't make out the name of the person. I just saw the hands holding the woolong again, running. I snapped back into reality after I heard a knock  
at my door. I quickly put the pillow under my head and faked that I was asleep. "Gene...it's me Gilliam." Ah how could I forget Gilliam? He was like the 'life' of out ship .He pretty much was the ship. The door opened and I faked to snore a little. "Melfina asked my to bring you this soup and I- oh..." He rested the soup on a nightstand and well lets just say 'slid' away.  
I continued to fake to sleep until I really did fall asleep.  
  
I woke up again after getting a couple of shakes to my body. "Gene wake up...Gene WAKE UP!" I jerked awake and waited for my eyes to adjust before I saw Aisha standing on the ladder. "Melfina told me to wake you up and tell you it's supper time." Aisha climbed down the ladder and walked out of the room. I pulled the sheets off me and said to myself that Melfina probably covered me. I saw red on by sheets then looked at my hand. It was covered in red I didn't know what it was. "Paint?" I thought to myself. I brought my hand to my mouth and licked the red substance. "Blood!?!" I literally  
jumped up and pulled everything off my bed. The sheets, the covers, the  
pillows everything and I shoved them in my closet.  
  
I ran to the bathroom and washed my hands. I came out and went for supper.  
I walked into the kitchen while rubbing my eyes and felt Melfina's cold eyes stare at me. "How are you feeling Gene?" I put my thumb up and went to  
the table and sat down. I was traumatized at what I had saw all over my  
hands. Where was I? And what did I do?  
  
So yeah that was my first chapter of my first fanfic. It was short I know but hey I'm new at this so give me some time v.v Not much of a cliffhanger I'll say so review it flame me if you want I want to know what was good about it and what was bad about it and I'll try my best to do better or worse on my next chapter. Heh heh 


End file.
